


Relapse AU

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s been one week since he left Lincolnshire, one week since he’d packed his bags and left behind all that was familiar without even a word of goodbye to Archie or Chop – to anyone really. He misses home, misses the gang, even though there isn’t much of one anymore and he’s still trying to figure out how it’s all come to this. He’d say he didn’t know, but then he’d be lying, because he does know. And if someone, anyone were to bother to ask him he’d say the end began that night, when she’d finally given up on him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I woke hard. I woke heavy.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Relapse AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/72755) by bnayy. 



> Many thanks to bnayy for allowing me to podfic her lovely story. I got a few requests to do a podfic and I thought I’d give it a go. Since I’m still eager for the third part of this story and I’m not above positive reinforcement (so much classier sounding than bribery) I thought I’d podfic bnayy's wonderful Relapse AU. Feedback always appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** [bnayy](http://tmblr.co/m2W-Wh9qgbUHS6ybUXYH35A)  
>  **Reader:** [sevendeadlyfun](http://tmblr.co/mjiUVda7eoxlP2qQE4lAJuA)  
>  **Fandom:** My Mad Fat Diary  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Cover Art:** [sevendeadlyfun](http://tmblr.co/mjiUVda7eoxlP2qQE4lAJuA)  
>  **Length:** 00:22:12  
>  **Link to text:** [here](http://bnayy.tumblr.com/post/80612121123/i-woke-hard-i-woke-heavy)  
>  **Download:** [here](https://soundcloud.com/user997139288/mmfd-relapse-au-part-1)


	2. There is so little light from the warmth of the sun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The end of everything is the sound of a dial tone in the middle of the night. It’s a girl sitting down alone with demons in her bedroom and a pocket knife. It is sirens and flashing lights, and the crack of walkie talkies over frantic cries. It’s a gurgled sob and shaking limbs and the scream that builds in his lungs, but refuses to pass his lips. It’s slurred speech and words cut in two, it’s a mother and a father crying in a waiting room. It’s a girl in love with a coward who ran away. It’s a broken cry for help; the end of everything is the unheard plea to stay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Author:** [bnayy](http://tmblr.co/m2W-Wh9qgbUHS6ybUXYH35A)  
>  **Reader:** [sevendeadlyfun](http://tmblr.co/mjiUVda7eoxlP2qQE4lAJuA)  
>  **Fandom:** My Mad Fat Diary  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Cover Art:** [sevendeadlyfun](http://tmblr.co/mjiUVda7eoxlP2qQE4lAJuA)  
>  **Length:** 00:14:34  
>  **Link to text:** [here](http://bnayy.tumblr.com/post/88252140726/there-is-so-little-light-from-the-warmth-of-the-sun)  
>  **Download:** [here](https://soundcloud.com/user997139288/mmfd-relapse-au-part-1)


End file.
